Fireplace
by HPLives
Summary: Oneshot. Ron and Hermione celebrate their first Christmas at home. Reading and reviewing would be so appreciated!


_Ron and Hermione's first Christmas at their new home. I hope you enjoy!_  
_Please R&R :)_

_Ron and Hermione (c) JKR, not me!_

* * *

The fireplace crackled warmly as Hermione kneeled down in front of it, stoking the flames, much like she remembered her father doing while she and her mother sat on the sofa years ago. When she and Ron were picking out a house, it was her requirement that it have a fireplace; her best memories of her childhood were spent basking in the glow of the fire.

She sat back down and smiled at the memory as the warmth of the fire spread over her. Spending her first Christmas in a long time away from her parents made the memory all the more precious. She closed her eyes and saw her father sit down next to her and her mother. He ruffled her frizzy hair and she giggled, giving him a tight hug. All three of them sighed peacefully as they looked into the flickering flames.

_Those were the days_, Hermione thought wistfully, but she immediately realized how wrong that statement was. As wonderful as the times were before she went to Hogwarts, the times during and after Hogwarts were just as beautiful, albeit in a different way. Before Hogwarts, Hermione's life was simple, unburdened, and at the same time, dull. Going to Hogwarts added a new dimension to her life, one that filled exactly what she was missing in her life. And life after Hogwarts irreversibly changed her life. Everything that she went through with Harry and Ron…

"Hermione?" she heard Ron call from the front door. "Did you start the fire without me?"

"Yes, Ron," she called back. "You said you were going to be back an hour ago, and I couldn't wait any longer!"

"I'm sorry!" he said from the other room. "You know how Harry can get on his rants sometimes; it was bloody difficult to get away!"

Ron strode into the den, covered in snow and slightly shivering. Hermione stood up, took out her wand and dried his coat in a flash. She smiled.

"Remember that time in 6th year you made it snow accidentally?" she giggled.

"Are you really bringing that up now?" he said in mock exasperation. "I was seventeen, Hermione."

"It's still hilarious, dear," Hermione continued, giving him a warm hug.

"Now that's better…" Ron said softly, pulling his wife in even closer.

Hermione lifted her head and looked into his eyes. "I love you," she said, grinning from ear to ear.

Ron kissed her in response, running his still cold fingers through her hair and down her back.

After their embrace, Ron looked to the fire and was reminded of his disappointment in showing up to their first Christmas Eve together late.

"Ahhh I wanted to be here for the starting of our first Christmas fire!" he groaned. "I'm gonna kill Harry for making me late, _again_."

"Oh, don't worry about it, love," Hermione comforted him, "just come sit down in front of the fire with me."

She pulled him by the hand and sat him down right near the fire. She Summoned two mugs of hot cocoa from the kitchen counter and handed one to Ron, before sitting down in front of the fire herself.

"You know," said Ron after a sip of cocoa, "this is our first Christmas with just us."

"It is."

"It's… well, it's weird!" Ron said, staring into the bright flames. "I'm so used to being around loads of people during the holidays, it's so odd to have just one other person around."

"Well we could always invite other people over!" Hermione proffered eagerly. "You know, if it's too lonely for you."

"No no!" Ron said hastily. "No, this is lovely, just in a different way."

He turned away from the fire and looked at Hermione. He had his own fire in his eyes.

"I love you so much, darling."

"I love you too, dear," Hermione said, leaning in to kiss him again.

After a few moments, she pulled away and laid her head on Ron's shoulder, enjoying the combination of his warmth and the warmth of the fire.

"Best Christmas ever," she sighed happily.

"I couldn't agree more."


End file.
